Stepping Stones
by rockstar006
Summary: She missed him everyday. He missed her every second of everyday. But, neither could forgive themselves.


**I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**This is something that popped into my head.. I promise there is a plot.. I know where this is going, haha.**

**I would appreciate if you would take the time to review, tell me if I should continue..**

**that is all. XOXO.**

Caroline woke up, tangled in blood-red sheets.

She went to stretch and her leg touched another leg, a leg much to hairy to be her own. She slowly turned her head to the right and stared, wide-eyed, at the man beside her. 'Klaus.' she thought. She looked down at herself and realized she was completely nude. 'I slept with Klaus. Tyler is never going to forgive me.'

Then she remembered, she had broken up with Tyler last night. For some reason the events of last night were slightly fuzzy.. She didn't even remember half of the night.. She remembered going to the Grill, apologizing to Klaus at the bar and Klaus inviting her to join him for a drink.

-  
Caroline opened the door to the Grill, furious that Tyler thought he could boss her around. She was her own woman, thank you very much. Ever since Carol had died he talked to Caroline like she was a puppy that wouldn't behave, and she was tired of it. She understood he was upset about Klaus killing his mother, but it's not like she had killed Carol. And he was so hung up about Haley betraying him, that she was starting to be suspicious of what exactly his relationship with Haley had entailed. So, she broke up with him. Ending things with Tyler made her think of Klaus. She felt bad about betraying Klaus.. She wasn't sure why, she just knew she did.

'Speaking of the devil.' she thought as she walked up to the bar to order herself a drink.

Klaus was angry. He was angry at his family for once again abandoning him. He was angry at his hybrids for being ungrateful twits. He was angry at Tyler Lockwood for turning his hybrids against him. He was angry at Caroline for fooling him, for making him think she cared. He was just angry.  
He felt her presence the minute she opened to door. He took another swig of his whiskey and put his head in his hands. 'If she tries to flirt with me, it will take all I have not to kill her.' He thought.

Caroline swallowed her pride and approached him. His head was in his hands and as soon as she sat down he said "I don't know what you're here for Caroline, but I suggest you leave. It's taken all I have had not to kill you these last few weeks."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the threat but I'm here to apologize."

Klaus looked up, in shock. She was apologizing? Why? He had killed thirteen people. He composed himself quickly, before Caroline could see his shocked expression. "Really, Caroline?" he said in a monotone voice, keeping himself composed.

Caroline cringed. He rarely ever called her Caroline, and if he ever did he said it as if she were a Goddess. She had been confident Klaus wouldn't hurt her.. Now she wasn't so sure.

Caroline took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what Tyler had planned. I'm sorry I used your feelings for me against you. That's happened to me before and I didn't like it, but I seemed to have forgotten that. Stefan and I talked and he said something like, we had all done bad things so what made us any better than you? That's when I realized nothing makes us any better than you. Now, keep in mind, this apology is from me and not any of my friends, but I wanted to apologize for any involvement I've had in plotting your death since your family's ball. Since the ball all you've done is try to be nice and treat me the way a gentleman should treat a woman. I've taken advantage of your kindness towards me and I'm sorry. But, in saying that, I don't forgive you for all the people you've killed. Killing Jenna and Carol was completely unnecessary, constantly threatening my friends is completely unnecessary. And, um.. Well, I guess I've said what I needed to say."  
Klaus frowned, picked up his glass and took another drink. She had been babbling like she was afraid he'd rip her heart out before she could apologize. He usually reveled in the feeling of being feared, but having Caroline fear him didn't sit well with him. He smirked, turned to Caroline and said "Would you like to join me for a drink, love?"  
Caroline looked at him for a minute. I guess this was as close to saying "I forgive you." as Klaus got.  
Caroline smiled and said, "I would love to join you for a drink."

She got out of the bed, taking care to not disturb the sleeping hybrid, and crept into the bathroom. She stifled a scream when she saw her reflection. Her lower body was covered in hybrid bites, some looking more grisly than others. She had noticed a few on her arms when she was in the bed, but the ones she had noticed were barely visible, they were healing. It seemed that her wounds were getting worse instead of better.

Caroline was dumbfounded. How had she gotten the bites? She didn't remember being bitten, but the last thing she remembered was talking to Klaus at the Grill..

Suddenly, she felt light-headed. As her vision blurred, she slowly scooted herself down the wall. She put her head between her knees and started to cry. She went to scream and nothing came out. Her only thought was 'I should have woken Klaus up. I'm going to die in his bathroom floor, when he's in the next room, perfectly capable of saving me.'

With that thought, she lost consciousness.


End file.
